


Double the Fun

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry gets a Time Turner. The boys have some fun.





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Notes: PWP Ficlet written for h_r_brit_fest inspired by the reunion of mini-Ron and mini-Harry documented in shocolate's LJ. 'Tis very cliché and silly and unbetaed. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~

“Geez, Harry, where’d you get that?”

“Dumbledore got it for me from the Ministry of Magic. You know, in case I need it when I go to fight Voldemort.” Harry examined the Time Turner closely, and then smiled. He’d just had the most brilliant idea of his life.

He said, “I think we’re going to try a little experiment. That is, if you think you’ll be able to just lay back and enjoy it. Just don’t be too surprised by anything you see.” Ron’s eyes opened wide with delight as he nodded.

Knowing they had the dorm to themselves while the other boys were in Hogsmeade, Harry pushed Ron onto his four-poster and began to snog him senseless. Ron’s moans only encouraged him more, and it wasn’t long before there was a pile of discarded clothing at the foot of the bed.

In an effort to drive Ron mad with desire, Harry left no part of Ron’s body unexplored, his mouth licking and sucking and nibbling every freckle he could find. Ron gasped as Harry took Ron’s cock in his mouth; he could hardly breathe for all the stimulation. Seeing the effect he was having on his lover, Harry had never been more turned on.

“Please, Harry,” moaned Ron. “I want you so much. I need to feel you inside me. Now.”

Harry prepared Ron at a maddeningly slow pace, so that Ron was whimpering in frustration. Despite Ron’s pleas to skip the foreplay, Harry took his time stretching and stimulating and caressing and repeatedly catching that magical spot that made Ron see stars.

At last Harry entered Ron ever so slowly. He hissed at the feeling of Ron’s tight heat around his cock. Ron pushed back against Harry, desperate for more stimulation, but Harry kept his leisurely pace. Over and over, Ron cried out in frustration, begging Harry to go harder and faster. Finally, unable to hold himself back any longer, Harry fucked him harder than ever before. Ron came, screaming Harry’s name, and Harry exploded inside him seconds later.

Harry and Ron lay on the bed, panting, both of them nearly passed out from exertion and prolonged stimulation.

“You can experiment like that any time,” sighed Ron. “That was bloody fantastic!”

Harry turned to glance at the clock. It had been just about an hour since he’d shown Ron the Time Turner.

“Well, I’ve always thought it was a shame that I couldn’t touch you everywhere at once.” 

Before Ron could register what he said, Harry turned the hourglass hanging around his neck one time, sending him back to the moment when he’d pulled the Time Turner out of his shirt to show Ron. The newly arrived Harry rolled off the bed and hid behind the curtains, waiting for Harry and Ron to start their ‘experiment.’

Harry watched as his other self pushed Ron onto the bed and began to snog him senseless. It was incredibly arousing watching himself make out with his lover. He was so entranced watching, he nearly forgot to join in. 

But when his other self moved aside to discard his clothes, TimeTurner!Harry approached the bed from the other side and deftly moved his hand across Ron’s chest. Ron jumped in surprise, but TimeTurner!Harry said, “Don’t be alarmed, Ron. I’ve just used the Time Turner I showed you to come back again. We’ve already done this once, and trust me, you enjoyed it tremendously.”

At that pronouncement, Ron groaned indecently. Before he could say anything, Harry captured Ron’s lips, while TimeTurner!Harry took Ron’s hand and began to suck on his fingers, one by one. As Harry trailed his lips down Ron’s torso, flicking his tongue on Ron’s sensitive nipples, TimeTurner!Harry pressed his lips on Ron’s and brushed his tongue across the roof of Ron’s mouth.

The two Harry’s continued their sensuous assault on Ron’s body, taking care to leave no area unattended for too long. Ron gasped as Harry’s mouth enveloped his cock, and then let out a long moan as TimeTurner!Harry laved his hardened nipples. They cast a knowing look at each other when Ron cried out, “Please, Harry. I want you so much. I need to feel you inside me. Now.”

TimeTurner!Harry kissed Ron passionately as Harry prepared to enter him. As Harry pushed his way inside Ron, TimeTurner!Harry slid his hand between them, caressing Ron’s balls and sliding a moistened hand up and down his shaft following the same slow rhythm that Harry set. Ron’s eyes rolled back up into his head from all the stimulation.

TimeTurner!Harry sat up, unable to keep his free hand away from his own rock hard erection. He stimulated himself with one hand and Ron with the other, following the ever-quickening pace at which Harry was fucking Ron. The noise was deafening as first Ron, then Harry and then TimeTurner!Harry came one right after another.

Harry pulled out of Ron and climbed up to snuggle with him, while TimeTurner!Harry shifted out of the way, to the corner of the bed. He watched his other self smile as Ron said, “You can experiment like that any time. That was bloody fantastic!” A moment later, TimeTurner!Harry was gone.

Ron’s heart was still beating rapidly when he said, “Now I know why the Ministry controls those things so closely. You could kill someone like that, Harry!”

Harry whispered in his ear, “Yeah, but they’d die happy. So, are you interested in doing that again sometime?”

“Absolutely. But I think I should get to use the Time Turner next time.”

 

_finis_


End file.
